Schleswig
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Sebuah perang antara Denmark dan Prussia yang berujung pada kekalahan salah satu dari mereka. Apa sebenarnya yang ada dibalik pernyataan perang Prussia? Historical. AU?. history inaccuracy.


"Untuk apa kau datang kesini sampai melewati teritoriku? Bahkan kau bersama tentaramu."

"Hah? Teritorimu? Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Apa maksudmu, Prussia?"

"Ini teritoriku, Danischer."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Schleswig**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warnings: History inaccuracy, typo, OOC, Shounen-ai, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan bercanda! Sejak dahulupun, Schleswig dan Holstein adalah daerah milikku!" sang personifikasi Denmark menyentak sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah pemuda berambut silver yang menantangnya.

"Schleswig dan Holstein adalah bagian dariku…" Prussia menghela nafas sebentar, "…dan merupakan bagian dari Federasi Jerman juga." Lanjutnya sambil memasang seringai balasan pada Denmark.

"Huh…" ia berdecak kesal, senyumnya berubah sinis, "apa kau punya bukti?"

Prussia membalasnya dengan membalikkan pertanyaannya, "oh, tidak, aku memang tidak punya. Tetapi, apa KAU punya BUKTI bahwa itu adalah daerahmu?"

Denmark terhenyak sesaat. Punyakah ia bukti klaim atas kedua daerah itu?

Ia menggertakkan giginya, menatap tajam Prussia yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Tentu saja aku punya, Prussia." Aku Denmark, teringat akan Konstitusi November yang menyatakan bahwa itu adalah daerahnya. "Kenapa kau masih menanyakannya?"

Prussia membungkam mulutnya, memperhatikan wajah pemuda berambut jabrik di depannya. Ia tak ingin kalah, ia tak pernah kalah, apalagi setelah adiknya dan si maniak musik Austria bergabung dalam Federasi Jerman yang dimotori oleh dirinya. Ia tak mungkin kalah hanya karena ini.

Ia kembali memasang seringaiannya, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. Iris merah miliknya berkilat oleh sesuatu yang tidak diketahui…

…dan itu berhasil membuat Denmark merasakan ketegangan intens dan menghapus senyumannya.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang tadi, aku memang tidak punya bukti…" Prussia mengeluarkan pedangnya, memasang kuda-kuda, dan seketika ia menyerang Denmark. Dengan sigap, serangan itu ditangkis oleh Denmark memakai kapak besarnya.

"…tapi, kita bisa menentukan itu dengan cara lain, bukan?" ia berbisik di telinga personifikasi Denmark itu, "lagipula, Konstitusi November itu melanggar Protokol London. Sehingga, kedua daerah tersebut masih ilegal untuk disebut sebagai milikmu."

Mereka saling menurunkan senjata dan mundur. Namun, bukan berarti perselisihan ini telah selesai. Ini hanyalah awal dari perseteruan yang sebenarnya.

Prussia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Denmark, memasang muka serius yang tidak biasanya.

"Aku, Konigreich Preußen, anggota Federasi Jerman, menyatakan perang terhadap Kongeriket Danmark, dalam menyatakan hak kepemilikan Schleswig dan Holstein."

Denmark terdiam sejenak. Pernyataan perang, huh? Menarik.

Denmark balas memasang kapaknya dalam posisi siap menyerang, "kuterima tantanganmu, Konigreich Preußen."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum sinis dan berbalik pergi.

"Aku pernah menang darimu, dan aku akan kembali menang." Bisik Denmark.

**.**

**.Schleswig.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu dengan pernyataan perang terhadap Denmark, East?" Tanya adiknya sedikit kesal ketika ia menceritakan soal 'pertemuan'nya dengan Denmark.

"Kesesese, West. Daerah itu milikku, milik kita, milik Federasi Jerman, bukan milik si Viking jabrik itu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku." Jawab Prussia santai.

"Kau tahu, Prussia? Aku benar-benar kesal padamu. Kau tak perlu sejauh itu dalam memperebutkan daerah, kan? Kita bisa mengadakan sebuah perundingan dahulu. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kita berperang dengan Denmark karena sengketa daerah." Timpal Austria sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir.

Prussia hanya menyeringai lucu ke arah personifikasi Austria di depannya, "si jabrik itu tidak akan menyerahkan daerah itu padaku dalam sebuah perundingan, satu-satunya cara adalah merebutnya kembali dengan paksa. Jika ia kalah, suka atau tidak, ia harus menyerahkan daerah itu dengan sukarela, kan? Kesesesese."

Germany menghela napasnya dan memijat keningnya.

"You're so troublesome, East..."

"Danke, West. Kesesesese..."

**.**

**.Schleswig.**

**.**

Esoknya, Prussia menepati janjinya dan datang ke hadapan Denmark. Ia melihat Denmark telah bersiaga bersama pasukannya. Prussia menyeringai, ia punya adiknya dan juga Austria, ia harus menang.

Denmark memasang senyum ejekan yang ditujukan bagi pemuda albino di depannya, ia pernah menang darinya pada perang sengketa yang sama, dan ia akan memenangkan pertarungan ini kembali.

"Kuharap kau siap, Denmark." Prussia mengangkat pedangnya, diikuti rekan-rekan dan pasukannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Prussia." Denmark memasang posisi bertarung, "aku pernah mengalahkanmu sebelumnya. Aku akan menang lagi darimu sekarang."

Ia akan menang.

Ya, kan?

**.**

**Schleswig**

**.**

Suara dentingan senjata beradu satu sama lain, suara teriakan semangat manusia-manusia yang sedang bertarung, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Denmark dan Prussia masih saling bertarung dengan intens, saling menatap dengan perasaan tak ingin kalah.

"Menyerahlah, Den."

"Dalam mimpimu, Pruss."

Pedang dan kapak saling bersentuhan dengan keras. Udara menjadi semakin panas, menandakan perang akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Akan kupastikan ini menjadi kemenanganku."

"Jangan sombong, Prussia. Aku belum kalah!"

Keduanya tetap bertarung tanpa menghapus senyuman sinis dari bibir mereka.

Demi harga diri.

**.**

**Schleswig**

**.**

Denmark jatuh terduduk. Kapaknya jatuh, beradu dengan bumi, berdentum keras.

Ia kalah.

Dan tidak hanya dua daerah, ia harus menyerahkan tiga daerah yang pernah tercatat sebagai daerahnya setelah perang pertama mereka.

Ia tak berani melihat ke arah Prussia. Ia menggertakkan giginya dan tetap melihat ke bawah.

Senyum kemenangan terulas di bibir Prussia. Ia menang.

"Terima kekalahanmu, Denmark."

Sebilah pedang diacungkan Prussia di depan wajah Denmark.

"Cih..."

Denmark masih merasa tidak rela. Seharusnya ia menang, seharusnya ia mempertahankan daerah tersebut, walau ia tahu bahwa daerah itu tidak legal menjadi miliknya.

"Kenapa kau harus menang? Kenapa kau bersikeras mendapakan hak atas kedua daerah itu?"

"Itu merupakan sebuah keharusan, kau tahu? Semua negara pasti ingin memperluas wilayahnya, dan kalau bisa, menjadikan seluruh dunia adalah wilayahnya."

"Alasanmu klise sekali."

Prussia menarik pedangnya kembali, "kau mau aku menjawab apa? Memang itu alasanku..."

"Kekanakan sekali dirimu, Prussia. Kukira kau lebih dewasa."

Prussia menyeringai, "kalau kukatakan aku..." ia mencengkram baju Denmark dan mengangkatnya dengan paksa ke depan wajahnya, "...ingin mendominasimu, bagaimana?"

Denmark menelan ludahnya. Kini matanya ditatap bernafsu oleh iris rubi yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Prussia?"

"Biarkan aku menguasaimu, Denmark. Berikanlah dirimu padaku..."

"**...seutuhnya."**

Sebuah ciuman tepat di bibir membuat Denmark tersentak kaget. Prussia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sialan kau... Prussia..."

Denmark tahu, kalau pemuda berambut silver itu telah bersungguh-sungguh, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menahannya.

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

.Catatan tak penting dari sang penulis aneh.

Seperti judulnya, anda boleh membaca catatan ini atau tidak. Toh catatan ngga penting. Kalau dibaca, saya tebarin konfetti dan bagi-bagi pocky. Kalau ngga ya... gimana ya? Ya gitulah pokoknya.

Poin 1. Kenapa historical?

Sejujurnya ini buat IHAFest jaman bulan September kemarin. Tapi, berhubung keterbatasan waktu (yap, saya ngga ada waktu untuk buka internet) jadinya saya ngga jadi post fic ini untuk IHAFest. *gugulingan sambil nangis*

Poin 2. Kenapa PrussiaxDenmark?

Sejujur-jujurnya saya sendiri ngga kepikiran mau bikin PruDen. Awalnya mau murni historical tanpa sentuhan shounen-ai apapun (yeah, ini beneran perang antara Prussia dan Denmark). Tapi, setelah saya semedi (?) lagi, kalau endingnya Denmark cuma nyerah trus nangis-nangisan ga rela diambil daerahnya karena itu keluarganya, kayanya agak ngga nyambung. Dengan memanfaatkan sifat Prussia yang 'I-will-claim-your-vital-region' itu, akhirnya jadilah ending yang super kacau seperti ini. Okeh, ga nyambung, saya tau kok.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua orang yang mau ikutan sibuk gara-gara fic saya ini. Kak Haefalent, makasih udah mau mengurus (?) saya yang oh-so-ngerepotin ini. Kyaaaaaa, daisuki! *lemparin pocky* buat Anzelikha Kyznestov, yang mau aja saya hasut biar cepet-cepet ke Bandung. Kazusa, yang udah jarang main lagi sama saya, ayo main lagi!

Tanpa berpanjang lebar lagi, mari akhiri note yang kepanjangan ini.

Kisa-chan, off!


End file.
